Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to compressor diagnostics.
Discussion of Art
Compressors compress gas, such as air. Compressors may be driven by electric motors, and may be air cooled. Some compressors include three cylinders with two stages. For example, a compressor can have two low pressure cylinders which deliver an intermediate pressure air supply to a single high pressure cylinder for further compression for final delivery to an air reservoir. Compressor and compressor components are subject to various failure modes, which increase difficulties in maintaining a healthy compressor.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.